A Perfect Sweet 16 Contest
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Hello guys, please read the challenge here, i you're interested and I'm encouraging all of you fellow guys to participate! This is also my first contest too, whoo-hoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess who's sweet 16th b-day is? Yup, that's me! I had a lovely April the 15th since my friends at school gave me happy birthday wishes and my dad's done with tax season (He works on taxes/accounting in his own office in the city where I live). So far, I'm quite happy with being 16 and 2 years from now, I'm turning into an official adult this day.**

**And in honor of my birthday, I'm going to propose a contest for y'all for my new story this coming May. The contest will obviously start today. Ad here's the theme: Imagine a perfect sweet 16 that your OC will be in. You have the imagination and creativity for that and it can be of any genre (humor, drama, romance, etc...)  
**

**Or an alternative theme: what if your OC's sweet 16th b-day turns out to be random. Now, this is the opportunity to be as random, wild, and humorous as you can be. As stated before, USE YOUR IMAGINATION!**

**And here are the rules:**

**1\. This is where you use your key OC (like my key OC is Frieda Love)**

**2\. Minimal to no violence, because that's not the answer to our problems.**

**3\. Keep it T-rated or under. (Let us give the M-rating stories a break in this contest)**

**4\. Yaoi/Yuri can be involved (most likely in random theme) as long as it's T-rated or under (such as kissing or making out is how far I'll make it go)**

**5\. You must have fun! And your OC's crush gets to be involved! Because after all, he should make your OC's day.**

**6\. Length: 1000-2500 words; and if you can, try to count that as well.**

**7\. The Deadline: April 30 at 6:00 Pacific Standards Time**

**8\. I will be expecting lots of entries, but only 5 will be deemed as winners.**

**9\. Oh and PM me when your done with your entry. Also ask me for any questions you have!**

**So good luck to you all, and here's a short story of my OC's Sweet 16! Enjoy!**

"Okay Onee-chan, keep your eyes closed!" Says a Japanese girl of 15 years.

"Sure thing, Karina!" Frieda responds. Yes, today is Valentine's day and also the day of Frieda's sweet 16th birthday. The Cherry haired girl was being guided to her house from a bey battle and by her step-sister and brother, Karina Sendo and Arnold Love. The Italian-Japanese is about to approach an overwhelming, yet uplifting surprise from her group of friends. This newly 16 year old girl was wearing a bright pink frilly dress with a white ribbon o the back and sparkling pink stilettos.

One they made it to the front room in her Tokyo Condominium , the blond Japanese girl whispers to her sister's ear," Okay you may open you eyes now!"

The cherry haired girl did so and a group of friends (others OC's) jumped out in surprised and all chanted," HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEDA LOVE!"

Frieda gasped in astonishment and a mixture of feelings: happiness, sentiment, joyfulness, you name it! The many friends that came to this surprise party were Ninel, Mana, Sierra, Blaze, Gina, Neptune, Gin, Sakura, all other other OC's, and Metal Saga characters. Of course, they were with their crushes since it's Valentines day, the day of Love and Romance The room was decorated in pink and white wallpapers, confetti, balloons, streamers, and the presents were gift-wrapped pink, Frieda's favorite color.

Just then, Masamune Kadoya has stepped in the crowd and approaches to the cherry haired girl with a small pink gift box.

"Masamumu, yay! You showed up!" The Italian-Japanese girl gleefully exclaims.

"Yes and I have gift for you girl! I know you'll love it!" The Japanese blader replies. Frieda then opened the boxed, which revealed a stunningly beautiful pink Morganite heart-shaped necklace with a platinum chain that is about a foot long. The cherry haired girl puts it on and squeals,

"Oh my God, Masamumu! This is so lovely and thank you so much!"

"You're welcome and Happy Birthday ad Valentine's day, my Cherry Girl. I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, Masamumu.." the cute couple then kissed and a wave of awes can be heard, of course by her friends. This was indeed, Frieda's lovely sweet 16th moment.

**Well, that's all I have to give, even though Valentine's Day was a while ago, but oh well. Please review if you're participating; I encourage a lot of you to do so! ^-^**


	2. Winners!

**Ladies and gentlemen! the moment you've all been waiting for! Yes the final results for my Sweet 16 contest that was proposed since my 16th birthday...yes the theme of having a perfect birthday, and all of you were wonderful...**

**Believe me, every, single entry I've read was so amazing, so great that it was hard to choose winners. Did I recall, 5 winners will be chosen? Yes I certainly did.**

**BTW, be reassured that if you were not one of them who've one, it doesn't mean that I'm into favoritism or that yours suck. No, everyone did a great job but of course we all have to choose the BEST ones. **

**Most of them told real good and touching stories and that was heartwarming. I've really noticed the effort and feeling you've put in your one shots, and I appreciate it, greatly.**

**And I've noticed that a few of you have exceeded the word limit, and I normally go to the quality over quantity thing (not that I dislike reading long, long stories that may seem a bit vague in my opinion)but that's okay and I'm going to let that slide. But next time, try to focus on the most important details and don't add things that may not be as important as it seems, m'kay?**

**So without further ado, after hours of my long-lasting, hard-thinking worthwhile judgement, the 5 winners come to be as...**

***drum rolls please...***

**1\. Graceful Amaryllis, for giving a well-in depth visualization of a girl like Ninel's sweet 16 and those 2 flashbacks were actually essential to bring more elaboration of the story. I also liked the Casino theme for a party (It's okay that you've exceeded the word limit)**

**2\. Gingercookiesnaps, your story taught me the fact that a girl like Mana doesn't need a lavish, luxurious party to be happy; someone like Ryuga recovering from coma is quite fair enough for her happiness. I gotta say it was sweet.**

**3\. Chained Princess, the story was indeed bittersweet; at first I was shocked when Diamante's father was Doji, but it was heartfelt what Tsubasa said, saying friendship is all you need to be happy.**

**4\. GalaxyPegasus 14, with your story on Arashi and Isamu. It taught me the importance that, despite the DNA crisis and their parents not present, brotherly love is what matters at Arashi's case. That was quite a sentimental ending.**

**5\. InsanityQueen, your story made me jealous, yet thrilled at the same time. I actually was joking about the jealous part, lol! Anyways, back to what I was saying; I was happy that Gina's best friend Alison was there and it was so unforgettable that Gina's crush, Chao Xin was there too towards the end.**

**Congratulatons to all of you winners, if your username s on the list! And your prize is your OC get's to be a major roe of my new story somewhere this May, I'm still thinking of what to write about! There's a poll on my profile, so if you haven't done so, take your votes! **

**As for the rest of you, I thank you for participating in this awesome contest. Since I'm very generous and I don't want your great writing go to a waste, I'll give you a consolation prize: you will still have your OC's in my new story but only as minor characters, so does that seem fair enough?**

**Well once again, thank you all for participating! And here's a short story, for fun! =v=**

"Hey Morgan!" Says a voice from a Mexican-American boy.

"Yeah Carlos?" another voice asks from a Canadian-American boy.

"Have you heard? They're finally going to release the English version of Hetalia: Beautiful World!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Heck yeah and I'm totally gonna get the first few copies of it! I love that anime dude!" Morgan replies, happily.

"Me too and let's hurry up and go on our Funimation account!"

**BTW, that short story was random and it shows me good news: season 5 of Hetalia! **


End file.
